125th hunger games quell, syot
by My dreams are my salvation
Summary: 'RE-UPLOAD!Hey there, this story was regrettably deleted not too long ago for the illegal chapters, soooo I've sorted bits and bobs out, and here it is! Syot is CLOSED but you're welcome to read anyway, enjoy! R&R please for invisible cookies!
1. Chapter 1

District one reapings-

Archer Sanford, always knew he was hot. He got all the girls he wanted, they couldn't turn an athletic, funny though slightly cocky guy like him down. He was gods gift to district one; blonde hair, tall And thin, but now he had grown bored of the numerous amounts of girls he had dated, he wanted to go somewhere new, exciting. He was 16, and today was conveniently reaping day. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Blythe Saure however, was perfectly happy with her perfect life as it was, being blonde and pretty, meant it was her priority to be sassy, bitchy and damn sexy in her head, she had no time to get her nails dirty. She wanted the reaping over with. But all the same she still got dressed up. Pink sparkly and Barbie-like was the way she loved it.

Once everyone was in the square, Archer made a meal of looking sexy, he poofed up his chest, knowing that one he did it the cameras would be all over him. Blythe Was scanning the 17 boys section and checking out the boys, growing bored.

"Welcome welcome, boys and girls! Isn't this exciting! Ladies first I think"said the escort, looking as if she might explode at any time with glee. Her blue curls bounced round her shoulders, giving her a plastic appearance. She walked over to the large glass bowl and picked up the name. The name that came out of her mouth was rather unexpected to that of whom it belonged.

"Blythe Saure."

She almost fell over with the shock. Everybody was staring at her now. She started to slowly walk towards the stage with her heels echoing through the square. She didn't need this, she had a pedicure in 2 hours. Once on the stage the escort, was demanding her to come to the Mic and say hello.

"don't touch me you witch." She told the woman.

"Ah," nodded the escort "feisty one. You'll go far my dear" she said in her capitol accent. Then moved over to the boys bowl. She picked the slip to the far right,

"Kevin Macey" she chirped

One 14 year old boy had gone very white but hardly anyone noticed, instead their heads snapped to the right.

"I volunteer!" Archer shouted.

"Oooh fabulous! Come here my dear"

Archer was already there. Blythe eyeballing him, silent thoughts of he wasn't interested in the plastic Barbie he saw.

Ten minutes later they were both in their rooms, in the justice building waiting for visitors.


	2. Chapter 2

District two.

When Brayden Johannason woke up, she felt numb. When she went to school, she felt empty. She hated reaping days. By the time she was home and dressed in a beautiful satin red and gold dress and expensive boots, she was dredding it. She is not one to be scared, intact she is never scared, just today, she has no power over what happens, she didnt like that. Usually she gets what she wants, Brown long hair, blue eyes, she walks empty mindedly to the square.

"Bree!" A tall young man with blonde hair mad an emphasised jaw line runs over to her, he is wearing his best clothes by the look of it.

"Hey loser, what's with the fancy get up?" Bree jokes.

Lance Stonel looks himself up and down "nothing. It's the reaping right, keep your nose out of it."

"I know what you're up to. You're going to volunteer."

"So what if I am? Bree, I'm 16 I can-"

"I'm 16." Bree interrupts. "Want me to jump in to the hunger games because 16? And I can do what the fuck I like? What if-" Bree stopped. Looking him up and down. "You know what, fine." She didn't understand why she was getting worked up over him, just some person from school she sometimes speaks to. She took a deep breath, turned on her heel and walked to the girls 16 section without looking back.

Lance knew he wouldn't die, he's made for the games.

He stood still, expressionless while the escort babbled on.

She went over to the female bowl.

Bree didn't didn't have to, her name was read clearly off of the paper in the escorts hand.

After what seemed like forever bree made her way up to the stage.

She was going into the hunger games, for real. The quell was waiting. And she didn't even know what was coming, but she felt herself get excited, she was a part of the game now, might as well play to win.

But then, the escort pulled out the male name, she didn't get to finish as lance had already announced he volunteered. This would get interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

District three.

Sprite Winters couldn't have been more excited about her first reaping. She was reckless, spontaneous and ready to go, her blonde hair tied back in a bun at the back of her head made her look elegant and fragile, yes she was small, but fragile was certainly not the case. She had always had a horrifying childhood, but these things that had happened in her life was what pushed her on.

Phil Lester wasn't really that siked about the games. He wanted to go home. He hated the capitol, not that he could set anything right. he wishes he could. So he stayed out of trouble, well, tried to. He was pretty clumsy and didn't have the best of luck. He was pretty good looking, black hair just covering his ears, sparkling blue eyes, and the cutest personality. No girls seemed to like him here in 3 though. Being 17, he could soon go to work, so he was just waiting now.

Sprite stood in the square, almost bored, listening to the video, borrriiinnngg. She filled out a lollipop and unwrapped it and popped it in her mouth

"Ladies first" the blonde escort announced, then pulled out the name "Rowena Masonitell"

"Yo! Blondie! I volunteer!" Sprite shouted with a cookie now in her mouth.

The escort looked shocked, Sprite practically skipped to the stage.

Meanwhile, Phil was stifling a laugh, just like the rest of the square. But once the male tribute was called he stopped laughing and went pale.

"Phil Lester"

Slowly he walked to the stage, all eyes on him.

"Ooh, here we are then! District 3's tributes!" She ushers them into the building and shoes the, in separate rooms, waiting for visitors.

**Sorry this one is quite short:/**


	4. Chapter 4

District 4 reaping-

The sky was blue and the water clear. That's how they liked it. They drifted effortlessly through the water, Amber's hair suspended underwater made her look like a mermaid, Amber miles was never one to stick to the rules so 1 hour before the reaping amber was still swimming with her good friend, James Daniels. It was their favourite thing to do in district 4, except maybe when amber climbs high in the trees and watches the sun set.

They joked round for most of the day insulting the Capitol where no one hears them, they hope. Because that's how it goes, you can either; joke about the Capitol and the hunger games, or be scared out of your wits.

"We should head back now, I need to get dressed and ready." Amber said with a sigh.

"ughhhh...I guess so, I'll see you there"

this mood was so tense you could cut it with a knife. James put his shirt back on that was lying on the sand, it didn't make so much of a difference, his muscles were visible through it and it clung to him, his skin was beautifully tanned. Amber threw on a dress on top of her bikini, her hair in two neat braids from the back of her head hanging down near her ribs.

"see you soon, wear something pretty and blue, it'll bring out your eyes" he smiled at her, his golden eyes squinting from the sun, he fixed his chocolate brown hair. She nodded and smiled back, they hugged and went their separate ways.

When Amber arrived home Hannah, her identical twin sister was already ready in a green silk dress just past her knees, brushing her blonde hair, then plating it to the side. Her brother, Damon wore a white shirt and brown pants, nothing special. Amber ran to her room she shared with Hannah, then began to root in here draws until she pulled out a beautiful blue woven dress with no sleeves and is cut just above her knees, she puts it on in a rush then a blue flower to match in her blonde wavy hair running down her back. She brushes it quickly and puts on a little make up. Quickly she puts on some shell sandles and hurries down stairs.

"Amber hurry up! We're all going to be late! C'mon.." Her father and her brother with their dark hair and emphasised jaw line walked out the house followed by herself and Hannah.

"You look nice" amber said to Hannah

"And you look beautiful" she replied. A little game they always played, complementing eachothers looks even though they are identical. Her and Hannah got on well, the whole family did, it was usually those two to get fishing or gathering for food as damon and their father worked most of the time, Damon was a year older than amber so was required to go to work as a fisherman.

within 15 minutes, they were at the square, blood samples taken. James wore black pants and a waistcoat and bare chest. He spotted amber in the 16 year old female section opposite from the male part. Her hair loose, waving in the wind and her eyes sparkling. As she stood next to Hannah. Amber turned to see James and gestured to her dress with a mock posh question of approval on her face. James chuckled and mouthed 'perfect.' Then the usual escort delia linnener shouted down the mic as little louder than she expected.

the usual speech took place and the film then the female draw.

this moment of her picking a slip seemed to take forever but happened within a second.

"Hannah miles!"

Hannah and Amber stood frozen. Then she started to walk toward the stage, just as she reached the bottom of the steps amber saw her face. Hannah's face, Amber's face, it's the same face. Not a second later amber found herself pushing through the crowd. Hannah stopped,

"Amber! what are you doing?! Go back! Go _back!_"

"I volunteer!" She exclaims

The peacekeepers seize Hannah and Amber steps on to the stage.

"Hello dear, what's your name?"

"Amber Emmanuelle Miles" she snapped a glance at James. He looked devastated.

"Oh, your sister then! My my," she looks back and forth at them, "identical twins! Well, time for the boys"

She trots over,

"James Daniels"

**Hope this one's ok, I tried time make it longer:) review!**


	5. Chapter 5

District five-

Keira Flare was excellent at sneaking round, some girls in her class in school call her crowface. But they'd all be gone next year. She was pretty skinny, had a pointed, hooked nose, and brown hair. Nothing special, but inside, all sorts of schemes went on, she didn't get much food in her village in 5, so she resorted to stealing.

The reaping day was warm, sunny. She didn't like it and bit, everything was laughing in her face.

Serge Bolten liked it though, sunny was the least drastic weather, he hated thunder though, it scared him out of his wits.

But one thing he knew for certain, was that he wad going to volunteer, his attitude was just right for it.

So it was true, he was quiet. Very quiet. But whenever he did speak, he was hilarious. Serge was petty short with brown hair, he didn't care that he looked no older than 13, even though he was infact 16, he had a good personality. This is what would win him the games.

When Keira went to get dressed in her room, she decided to put her hair up, it made her look more presentable, she scanned herself in the mirror, she wore a blue dress, she too looked young, she was really 17 however.

With everyone in the square, tell escort began.

"Ladies first" she chanted,

"Keira Flare."

No one really knew where to look, no one really speaks to her, but ones someone recognised her, she began to make her way up, feeling unnatural, usually no one looks at her, it felt wrong.

"Now the boys! Scott meelar"

"I volunteer" Serge said, not so loud but loud enough.

"Fabulous! Now now," they both were on stage either side of the the green haired escort, "shake hands"

They did, not very enthusiastically but they did all the same.

Then to their rooms in the building, waiting Gordon visitors. Not many came for either of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Omg, hey guys sorry it's been a while since I have updated, I've been busy:/ well, it's here now! District 6!**

District 6-

In district six, Jace Garfeild quite liked it. Not because it was particularly interesting, but because he had power. (In his mind anyway..) He was tall, skinny, with a long thin nose and bushy black eyebrows to match his hair. He played it cocky. His arrogance usually intimidated everyone in his school, even though he was just 16.

When the day of the reaping came, he was so confident that he wouldn't be picked, that he spent the whole day placing bets on who would be picked, he walked round, by himself and the beautiful sunny a care in the world. Stupid...

Sarrynn Rosen however was very shy. She kept to herself, being polite and such, no real personality shining through. Lights on, nobody home as they to say she was stupid, because she wasn't, but she wasn't smart either. You might say she hasn't figured out who she is yet at just 14, but she seems to have it rapped up, she would be as quiet as possible and try not to attract too much attention. Maybe this was because of the reaping, no one knows, but nor do they care. Her blond curls bounced on her shouldering she scanned the square after having her finger pricked, looking with her brown dull eyes for the 14 females.

Once everything was in position the escort stepped up to the mic.

"Ehem, good afternoon boy and girls.." She said, looking like she couldn't be less thrilled to have been stuck with 6.

The audience glared at her.

She got the message and immediately went over to the female bowl.

"Sarrynn Rosen" she announced.

Everyone stared at her, once they recognized the name.

She had never had so many eyes on her at once. So she did what was expected of her, and walked to the stage.

Jace was glaring at her, oh fabulous another loser, he thought.

But when the escort had read his name, he wishes it were 'just another loser'

He walks to the stage anyway, bold as brass as if he had ment to actually be picked.

He fooled no one.

Then they were ushered into the justice building in silence, then different rooms, awaiting visitors that never came.


	7. Chapter 7

**district 7**

"ALICE! ALICCEEE?!" Maria Matine shouted frantically for her younger sister, she ran upstairs, into her sister's bedroom.

"Alice, come on, we'll be late for your first reaping!" Maria said to the empty room. Then the small fragile girl with sleek black shoulder length hair and gradient green eyes stepped out from her wardrobe.

"I'm not going!" She announced, holding back tears.

"Why not?" Maria says, kneeling down.

"Because- I'm scared.."

"But aliceee" Maria whines mockingly, "you have to go! You look too pretty not to go!"

Alice giggles, "okay then"

They hold hands and start to walk towards the square. Maria was terrified, but she couldn't let Alice see that, Maria was the older sister, even if it only were by two years. With her free hand she flattened her dress and played with her long black hair. It was almost time.

Peter tyke walked to the square alone, he did every year, he was 17 now. His bright orange hair reflected the sun, unlike his dark and hollow eyes. He had tried to commit quite a few times now, the bullying was out of hand, instead, when it didn't work, he now refuses to eat. He was just skin and bones.

He never wanted to to volunteer before now, he always wanted to die of his own accord. Not any more. He didn't care.

Once everything was in position, the reaping began.

The woman with green long straight hair, walked center stage and tapped the microphone, sending feedback echoing through the square.

"Ah! Look at all you beautiful potential tributes! Oh how I am excited! Ladies first I believe!" She skipped over to the female bowl.

she didn't hesitate before digging her pink hand in, right to the bottom. Then the name.

"Alice Matine!"

Maria's hazel eyes scanned the crowd. There she was. She looked like a porcelain doll.

"NO!" She screamed "ALICE, ALICE, NO! STOP, I VOLUNTEER!"

The peacekeepers from the sides held Alice still as she cried and screamed and kicked In protest.

The escort looked thrilled.

Oh wonderful! Maria thought as she made her way to the stage, I have a lap dog for an escort.

Then the boys.

"Michael day"

This boy looked pleased he had been picked, he began to make his way towards the stage,

Peter knew this boy, he was 18, always wanted to be in the games, his parents refused to let him volunteer though, this was his dream right here. But this boy was one of those who had beaten Peter up numerous times, so peter made it his priority to spoil all this boys hopes of being a victor.

"I volunteer!" Some scoffs were heard but it didn't matter, the look on Michael day's face was a picture, this is how peter wanted to go out.

Then, after the escort almost fainted with the glee of two volunteers, they were led into the building.

**Thanks for reading! Please review for invisible lions, sorry it was a bit late:/ busy busy busy!**

**SEE YA **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the waiting time I've been really busy!**

_**But I'm here now! Hope this is okay:)**_

_Destiny Mazen. Just your typical 17 year old girl. Or so it seemed..Destiny wasn't like the other girls, unlike them she actually cared that people were dying in the capitol's stupid games, they were ripping families apart. And she loved her family too much for them to be taken away form her. Especially her little brother, Alijah. His dark brown curls against his olive skin made him look handsome, the audience would love him. But he'd have no chance when it came to fighting. He was only 12 and had no experience. He resembled her sometimes,just in the way he smiles and the way his light up whenever he's excited. Destiny had brown hair and tanned skin, and chocolate eyes that could light up a persons day._

_When the reaping time came, she was nervous. The woman on the stage wore red. Had red hair, and apparently was seeing red for being stuck with this district._

**_Destiny_**_ pov_

_Unusually she plunged her hand in the male bowl first._

_This name was not expected, I had been denying the possibility for so long._

_"Alijah Mazen"_

_No. I dint anticipate this, and now, I am helpless, I can not help him._

_He will be slaughtered unless I do something, something quick._

_She trotted over to the Female bowl not even caring that she was about to destroy someone's life. My life._

_The name that came out was not familiar to me._

_"Rowena Feliciano."_

_I didn't even care, now I was just staring at my brother, close to tears. Stood on the stage like a puppet. I compose myself._

_"I volunteer." I said smoothly._

_The look of devastation on Kyle parents face was unbearable, I began to walk to the stage, once there, held my brothers hand. I don't care how weak this made us look, we were going to come out fighting._

_"Ah, good, our tributes." We introduced ourselves with some sympathy from the crowd._

_"Any obligations?" The escort said quickly. "Didn't think so, ok, let's-"_

_"Yes. I would like to volunteer." Said a mysterious voice. Male definitely. But no that can't happen.. what's going on. I don't understand, are they allowed to do that?_

_A boy- man really, about 18, stood in the glanced knowingly between me and my brother. Short black hair, slim lips and a pointed nose._

_What is he doing?He can't volunteer! I volunteered to protect Alijah! If he's gone, then I'm here for nothing. Ugh. Did he volunteer __on purpose? Did he mean to save my brother? No. He is a stranger. And so are these am so scared._


End file.
